


Amazon Sisters: Reunited

by DCrusader



Category: Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Rape, Platonic Relationships, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCrusader/pseuds/DCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Donna regain their real memories of each other. A small Fixfic for Diana and Donna's relationship based on Rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon Sisters: Reunited

Donna Troy felt as if she was in hell. No, this was worse than hell. Hell would have been much more bearable compared to her current situation. If what she knew of hell was true, the worst she would have had to endure was becoming some demon lord's sex slave. Her unique nature had prevented her from being erased from existence, so instead whoever ... or whatever, that was messing with reality had instead imprisoned her outside the universe. Now, she could say that she could understand how the "Earth-2" Superman and Superboy Prime must have felt. She had raged, and now, despaired at her situation. She had no way out on her own, nor could she realistically hope to be rescued. At first she suspected that Dark Angel was behind this, but she'd come to the conclusion that there was no way Dark Angel could have become this powerful.

Suddenly there was ... something new. A new force was invading her prison, trying to pull her out, and back to the universe. However, this was not a benevolent force. She could feel that it was pulsating with malevolent magical energy. There wouldn't be Dr. Fate or Zatanna waiting on the other side for her. But she was desperate. "Any port in a storm" she thought to herself and made the decision to fight with the dark power to escape against her imprisonment.

"It doesn't matter who's trying to 'rescue' me." She thought to herself. "Circe, Faust, or even Dark Angel. I've just got to get out of here. Then, I can find everyone and fix things. Diana, Kyle, Dick, even Jason and Roy. But, first, I've got to get out of here!"

She, or "they" had done it. She felt a brief moment of relief as she crossed the thresholds of the prison ... only to be overcome with a new dread and terror as she could feel her entire mind being stolen from her. All people she knew, all of her friends and family, all her memories, her beliefs, even her feelings, were disapearing. She tried to shout out their names as their faces vanished from her mind.

"Kyle"

"Jason"

"Kory"

"Roy"

"Dick"

"Wally"

"Cassie"

"Artemis"

"Phillipus"

"Mother"

"Sister ... Diana!"

Then everything went black.

***

The witch Hecate mused as she looked at the girl in front of her. She didn't have any clue to as who this "Donna Troy" was that she had been imprisoned in that space ... or who could possibly had done it. But that didn't really matter. She'd ascertained that the girl possessed powers on par with the new "Amazon Queen" and "God of War" Diana. The traumatic experience of escaping that prison, combined with the acclimation time for her new body had left her mind very malleable, virtually a blank slate. It was probable that as time passed, and her body changed completely from clay to flesh, her mind would return as well. As long as this "Donna Troy" accomplished her short-term goals, all would be fine.

***

Diana shouted in anger at the storm above the fake "Olympus". Someone, something, had stolen her life from her. Her goddesses and gods who had granted her life and blessed her with her powers, and replaced them with ... well "jackasses" not worthy of the time of day, and "Zeus's blood" in veins. Her home, her loving mother and Amazon sisters, the ones who raised her and taught her the virtues of love and wisdom, the people who made her who she was, had been replaced with hate-filled savages who she could only of became a good person in-spite of, not because of. And something else. A girl, who had been rescued from certain death by a goddess and brought to Themyscira, the home of the Amazons. The girl was adopted by her mother and became her younger sister. Eventually her sister made the choice to follow her to the outside world and become a heroine. Her name was Donna Troy.

Not long ago she had met another "Donna Troy". This one was, however, an evil counterpart to her made by the witch Hecate, who led the supposed "Amazons" in a massacre of their sons and brothers. In the end, that Donna Troy had died.

Diana began to whimper "My sister, ... I'm sorry. If only I'd remembered ... I would have found a way to help you. If only I'd realized the truth sooner!". And, once more she screamed in rage at the heavens above.

***

Things had been confusing for Donna Troy. First, there were the memories that she'd been "born" recently. The witch, Hecate creating her, and being under the witch's control. Hating all men just for existing. Murdering them. And fighting a woman she knew she had close connection to, somehow, then dying. However, she had heard a voice talking about her "fate" and she was alive again. Since then, she'd reunited with certain people she had gradually begun to remember. The anger and hatred faded and was replaced by a belief in love and wisdom. She remembered being part of a team called the "Titans" with Dick, Roy, Garth, Lilith, and Wally.

Now thanks to the return of Wally West from his imprisonment in the "Speed Force" the memories were becoming much clearer. She was beginning to remember her childhood. As a baby, she had, like many other girls, been rescued from certain death and brought to a place called Themyscira, where the Amazons of mythology raised them as their own, teaching them the ways of Aphrodite's love and Athena's wisdom. She remembered that there, the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, at the behest of her first daughter, Diana, had adopted her as a second daughter and younger sister. She remembered as young girl she had trouble keeping up with many of the other girls in physical training and worried if she was worthy of being selected to be an Amazon. But, Diana encouraged and inspired her. She was truly worthy of being the Amazon's princess, the embodiment of all they stood for. Donna knew that her older sister must have been blessed by the goddesses, but she aspired to live up to the title of Amazon princess and be worthy of it. Donna eventually became second only to her older sister in training. In time, her sister was selected to go forth from the island to fight against the Dark God, Ares. Sometime later, she received a vision of her sister in trouble and, likewise, left the island to rescue and join her in her mission.

She realized the woman she'd fought against under Hecate was her older sister, Diana. In addition to being coerced into senslesly murdering people, she had fought against, hurt and even tried to kill person she loved more than anyone else. She couldn't contain the sorrow overtaking her. She went to a corner away from the other Titans to cry.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, Donna, but..." it was her friend Wally, who had been Kid Flash, and she thought even The Flash. "...You're obviously not alright. Is there anything I can offer? Shoulder to cry on? Somebody to talk too?"

"Oh Wally!" Donna burst into tears hugging her friend "I've done some horrible things. Really horrible. And my sister. I've hurt my own sister, Wally! Oh, may Tisiphone and Kindly Ones deal ever so harshly with me!"

"Relax a little. Don't worry, Donna, we're going to set things right. We'll get whoever did all this." Wally comforted the Amazon princess.

"And, what if we can't?" Donna asked as she cried on the speedster's shoulder. "What if my mother, and the other Amazons that raised me are gone for good? What if my sister, is never able to see me as anything other than a murderous doll."

"This has happened before, or something like it." the princess continued. "For years that Dark Angel had managed to blot out my own memories as well as everyone else's that I had ever been an Amazon. I've had my mother, my sister and my heritage, stolen from me before. Why? Why does this keep happening to me? I don't want this!"

"And, I don't want to be in that..." her body shivered as she said the word "... 'prison' again. I'd rather die, and my soul cease to exist than go back there!"

"I'm not planning to rejoin the Speed Force either, Donna" said Wally "And, no matter what happens between you and your sister, I'll be there for you as a friend."

"We're all here for you, Donna"

Donna looked up and saw Dick along with other Titans, stretching out his hand. She smiled, and took hold of it.

"Thanks guys" she said as she looked around at her friends. She would have faith and hope everything would be all right.

***

The crisis had passed. The universe had underwent a "rebirth". Much had been restored to the way things should of been. And, on the shores of the true Themyscira, the two daughters of Hippolyta stood across from each other. A short distance away their brunette-haired mother looked on with her consort Phillipus and the other Amazons. The two sisters ran into each other's arms and shared a tearful embrace of joy.

"Diana," the younger sister spoke first "I'm so sorry for everything. I..."  
"Donna, It's all right" her older sister interrupted "You weren't responsible for your actions. I ... I should of realized that things were wrong. I'm sorry. But it'll be all right now. We're together. And we're home."

The two sisters walked over to their mother and the crowd ready to celebrate their return. They'd overcome forces that had conspired to separate them and been reunited as loving sisters.


End file.
